Jellatonia
Jellatonia is a planet in the Solana Galaxy, made almost entirely of gelatin. It is the 33rd stage in Legend of the Seven Lights, and Maddy Murphy's 4th level. Layout When Maddy, Drake, and Ratchet arrive here, they discover Zach Murphy frozen like a statue. Drake must carry the boy throughout the stage as they locate Peach Jelly, which can cure ailments. They first walk across a straight path before having to jump a series of purple jelly blocks. One of the blocks has 8 Jelliens floating over it, and Ratchet must catch them with his OmniWrench and throw them onto the 8 pipes around the platform. Their jelly will flow through and sprout wobbly blue jelly pillars. They must jump each pillar quickly when they lean toward the next, then jump to stand on the side of a larger pipe. They must wait for the jelly to finish inflating before jumping on, so it will send them flying to a cliffside cave. They must avoid dropping jelly droplets and fight Green Chuchu before making it to a large cliffside. To get atop the cliff, they must form four Jelly Cubes together. Ratchet can pick up the first one nearby and throw it onto the other one below the cliff. To the left, Maddy can swing a group of gelatin stalactites - she needs to continuously swing on one and wait for the other to spawn. She'll then land on a platform with a white Jelly Balloon. Maddy must blow air into the balloon as she floats across, decreasing air to sink down and avoid stalactites, but blow up to avoid incoming Jellybobs. She can retrieve the Jelly Cube from a platform, then float a shortcut back to the start. On the right side, Drake can grab a Cata-Jell with his lasso and fling across a chasm to a distant ledge. Drake must defeat the Tumfoids there, then rope another Cata-Jell to fly over to a group of green bouncy platforms, landing him on a ledge. Drake must pull out Gummy Bears from a flower and throw them into the gap between the next ledge. Jelltulas (jelly spiders) will drop down and catch them, then Drake can swing their webs. Across the next wall, purple, yellow, and red jelly branches will stick out at intervals, so Drake must memorize the pattern as he swings across. Drake will retrieve the Jelly Cube on the next platform, then can use a Cata-Jell to fling to a bouncy pad on a pillar, which will send him to the start. When all four Jelly Cubes are mixed, they can use the larger cube to bounce up the cliff. They make it outside and have to cross a blue jelly river; if they stand in one place too long, they will submerge and drown. A Jelly Ghost will attempt to drag them beneath, so they must attack it or avoid. They'll make it to a safe land, overlooking the next river where many Jelly Ghosts were. The team must use the Slither Boos that are flying between a hole in one wall to the next, and make their way across by climbing on them. The team will make it to a pinkish-red river and have to row across with a boat. They must avoid the electric Jellybobs and fight through the pipe currents that will push them into the Bobs. The current will pick up as they row down a river slope, having to row harder to avoid Jellybobs or jellyfalls. The boat will eventually stop at a path into a lava cave. The team must follow the path and jump a group of dark-red stalactites that fell in the lava, quickly before they melt. On the next foothold, Clank must cross a lightweight jelly bridge, finding a big brown ball of Jell-O which he must roll back across. His friends can get inside and still be lightweight, allowing him to get them across. Drake must burn the jelly with his blowtorch to set them free afterward. They will fall a tunnel where the dark-red jelly turns orange like the lava, but it is actually cooled lava, and very bouncy. They must avoid the lava pits as they bounce through, then have to Wall Jump across a lava river. They'll make it to a lake with stalagmites leading across, and must use the bouncy 'mites to their advantage. A Blargg will begin to chase them as they're bouncing. After they land on a foothold, they must swing hanging stalactites and land on a big brown ball, using careful teamwork to roll it across the lava. While avoiding stalagmites, lava droplets, and outrunning the Blargg, they must eventually roll the ball down a river. Rows of stalagmites will be in their way, but the Blargg will begin splashing lava waves to them, which will propel them over the barriers if they keep rolling. The team will eventually land on a safe ledge and can walk up some stairs to outside. They must cross a rugged gelatin path before making it to a cave, which contains the Peach Jelly. Gold Bolts *During the Blargg cave, after the trio boards the brown ball, they can roll it to the left of the lake and find the Bolt on a platform. Enemies *Jelliens *Green Chuchu *Jellybobs *Tumfoids *Jelltulas *Jelly Ghosts *Slither Boos *Blarggs Types of Jelly *Air Jelly - white jelly that is like as air. Can be inflated like a balloon to float around. *Cata-Jell - silvery jelly that can be pulled, stretched, and fling people across distances. *Water Jelly - indigo-blue jelly that is somewhat solid, but any person would sink through if they stand on it long enough. Jelly Ghosts roam within this to try and pull victims underneath. *Lava Jelly - orange jelly that is hot and molten as lava. It's pre-solidified state is very bouncy, but make sure not to get confused between liquid and pre-solid. *Ice Jelly - light-blue jelly that is cold and slippery as ice. Category:Planets Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Substances Category:Solana Galaxy